


It's dangerous ( to fall in love behind)

by weinsanedreamer



Series: Boys will be boys [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 01x10 coda, Danno is onto Steve, Denial of Feelings, Episode Related, Fighting Kink, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which an empty house and two partners arguing over their denial of anything remotely related to love can lead to complications..</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's dangerous ( to fall in love behind)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this is a coda to 01x10 where Steve and Danny are on a stakeout at Rachel's house
> 
> this is my version of how the episode should have been  
> haha anyways enjoy reading!

Danny bites his lip, they’re in Rachel’s house for crying out loud. This is supposed to be a stakeout, something about these lethal robbers who are taking refuge next to his ex’s house to strike big at an upcoming triathlon event in Waikiki that’s starting tomorrow. But the way the house is oddly quiet and they’re the only two here makes the atmosphere heavy and tense.

“What is that?” Danny demands not being particularly comfortable with the way Steve’s studying him so intensely like he has something to say but refuses to speak.

“What?” Steve frowns a little scrunching his nose like he’s caught off guard not appreciating Danny’s vexing tone.

“That.That look you’re giving me.” He points to Steve’s face that’s now more so a look of annoyance.

 _Typical_.

Steve’s _always_ in denial when Danny points out something so damn obvious about him that he knows is true.

“I’m not giving you any look! What the hell are you talking about?” Steve turns distracting himself unloading some surveillance cameras from a nearby duffel bag. The shutters are closed next door where the culprits wait out the night maliciously plotting their next move no doubt. But what's interesting that Danny notices is that with the kind of high-tech equipment Steve's keeping himself occupied with he doesn’t need an open window to read heat signatures from the house next door. 

His partner is avoiding him _purposefully_ , now Danny's really invested here because _this_ is just _way_   too entertaining. So his strategy now is to pretend he's really offended, he wants to have a little fun with this. Who knows maybe he's even capable of riling a usually excruciatingly smug Steve Mcgarrett and ruffle a few feathers while he's at it. 

Danny moves in following his partner and taps his foot impatiently, he's giving the impression that he doesn't enjoy being ignored when there’s clearly an issue here.

“How long are we gonna do this?” Danny flicks his tongue and Steve rewards him with eye-contact. _perfect_.

Steve’s heart rises in his chest when he realizes that Danny is onto him and not willing to let this go so easily.

He makes a tough face glancing up innocently, it's a foolish move but it's something.

“Do what?” 

Danny scoffs making fun of Steve’s deadpan humor, “Oh I don’t know, you going to tell me _it’s classified_ again?”

Steve automatically stands feeling like he’s had enough here with Danny’s sharp accusations, they gnaw and cut at him in a way that’s scary and almost too risky to swallow forcefully.

Danny inches more into his space and Steve can feel the heat rising to his face in a way that freaks the living hell out of him. It's that same feeling he gets around Danny when he’s close to him like this and pats his ribs like they’re just two guys having a go at each other. Or maybe it's those occasions when he calls him “Babe” every so often and Steve doesn’t comment on it because he somehow loves being called that when Danny’s being affectionate.

It’s not fair.

 _None of it is_.

And Danny seems to act like it’s _not_ a big deal.

But it is, _at_   _least to him._

That _gets_ to Steve, and he tries to think for a second if he’s always felt this way around Danny. Or maybe he’s just overreacting with the stress of his overly paranoid partner interrogating him while they’re on this damn case that’s pressuring with the night growing later.

“Look you.” Danny starts poking at his ribs.

 _Again_.

“First off, you don’t talk to me or even have the decency to look at me when I’m talking to Rachel.”

Danny rambles on waving his hands in frustration chewing Steve out here like he’s the guilty culprit and Danny’s finally managed to catch him.

“Does that bother you Danny?”

Steve tries his best to look maybe a little too confident when Danny’s having a fit, it amuses him because he wonders why his partner cares so much. 

“I’m just giving you space to talk to your ex.”

That makes Danny pause for a second, his eyes start looking confused and squint at him like there’s more to this that he needs to figure out.

“Wait. Hold on-are you saying that?-” Danny raises his eyebrows like he’s finally fitting the pieces together.

“What?” Steve’s apprehensive his gut feeling like it’s churning in tight knots now.

“Are you.. _jealous_?”

Danny places the words carefully and almost delicately like he’s being extra cautious with Steve standing right over him.

“Jealous?” Steve repeats faking a mocking tone from Danny’s choice of words, but really he's too wound up.

“Why would I need to be jealous I-” And that's the pivotal moment when Steve starts feeling legitimately embarrassed, much like a teenager being cornered by his crush. All he can think about is that he has to bite his tongue so he won’t sound pathetic admitting that Danny’s caught him red-handed and tongue-tied.

He feels ridiculous and maybe even a little..vulnerable? That's a new feeling all its own for a guy like Steve Mcgarrett, the one who's freakishly calm in even the most dangerous of situations and always has a cocky one-liner for everything. 

“You are, _holy shit_. You _are_ jealous.” Danny’s grin is a little too big for Steve’s liking, and he can't help but feel enormously insecure being called out in the spotlight here. 

“Wow, I can’t believe I didn’t notice this sooner..” Danny’s still grinning like an idiot and Steve is frustrated and at a real loss for words, so he just continues watching him with those brown doe eyes that panic silently.

“It’s cuz I haven’t been paying attention to you right? That I’ve been neglecting you because I have to talk to my ex and I haven’t been so focused on you? Damn, Steve I didn’t realize you had such an ego.” Steve feels a little hurt and yet relieved that Danny doesn’t end up catching on completely like he thought he would.

“Yeah Danny, _exactly_.”

“Why are you so upset?” Danny mercilessly indicates the stoic face Steve’s wearing like a mask, he's obviously completely clueless that he just hit a nerve he wasn’t aware existed. 

“I’m not upset.” Steve lies not knowing how much more he can handle of Danny getting up close and personal with him. He's not a fan of when Danny hovers over him shamelessly like this is just harmless banter and there's no real feelings attached. 

“No, no don’t go and deny it. Just tell me what the real issue is here so I don’t have to keep yanking your chain.” Steve sighs for once defeated seeing no way out of this.

“Okay fine, you got me. I’m jealous.” He lays it out flat not bothering to hide it anymore.

“Ha! I knew it! So then what’s the deal? I have to say I’m pretty flattered you would think so much of me.” Steve’s mouth opens slightly like he’s just about to say something but stops himself when Danny stares at him a little longer and isn’t smiling anymore.

“Wait. You don’t mean..in that way do you?” Steve doesn’t chicken out and look away but he’s also not responsive, and when Danny backs way for a minute like he’s on guard Steve feels like he's done something _terribly_ wrong.

“ _Do you_?”

He looks worried and maybe even a little scared. _shit_

Steve doesn’t know how much time passes as they stand apart in silence. The distance tears at him feeling more like a time-bomb about to go off at any given moment because he thinks he just ruined his friendship with Danny.

“Yeah. I do okay? _I like you_ Danny.”

Now Steve faces his fear taking a risky leap of courage, he's not sure if his partner will accept or even understand how he really feels. 

There's no going back now.


End file.
